1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing (MTRR) apparatus of the automatic tape-loading and -unloading type such as a video cassette recorder and an audio tape recorder, wherein a magnetic tape is drawn out of a tape cassette and wound at a predetermined angle around a guide drum positioned outside the tape cassette and carrying a magnetic head for recording and/or reproducing signals on/from the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently a construction which can decrease the number of motors for driving the MTRR apparatus has been proposed for answering the increasing demand for low cost, light weight, and low power consumption MTRR apparatuses. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 56-114154 discloses a construction which drives with one motor both operating mode changing means for changing conditions of the MTRR apparatus and tape loading means for drawing a magnetic tape out of a tape cassette and winding it at a predetermined angle around a guide drum carrying a rotary magnetic head. Although this construction makes it possible to drive with one motor both the tape loading means and the operating mode changing means for operations such as, a pinch roller press-contact operation (a pinch roller is brought into press-contact with a capstan with the magnetic tape therebetween) and a brake operation (for braking the rotation of reel turntable engageable with tape reels), other motors are required for transporting the magnetic tape at a constant speed and for driving cassette loading means which reciprocates the tape cassette between an inserting position and a predetermined mounting position.